


Under the Stars

by tis_a_silly_place



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tis_a_silly_place/pseuds/tis_a_silly_place
Summary: Most people think Sam is an innocent young man. His charming smile flashes brightly, and his lips offer platitudes to expel any suspicion to the contrary. But you know the truth. You know what his lips feel like against yours, and you know he is anything but innocent.
Relationships: Sam & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam & Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Under the Stars

Sam slipped his hand into yours as you began the walk back to the farmhouse after your weekly dinner with Sam’s family. As always, Jodi flitted about, happy to have her son back in the house. You and Kent chatted about the latest monster you defeated in the mines as Vincent showed Sam his newest video game. It was amazing to have a close family in town, and you thoroughly enjoyed your weekly family dinners. Now that you and Sam had been married for over a season, Jodi had settled down, and more or less stopped freaking out that her eldest had left the nest.

As soon as his family’s home was out of sight, Sam pulled you off the path and pressed you against an oak tree, his hands moving to land on your hips.

“How dare you?” He whispered in your ear, nipping lightly on your earlobe.

“What did I do?” You truly didn’t know what he was talking about, but you loved when Sam got like this.

“You wore that skirt.” His placed kisses on your neck as you threaded your fingers through his hair. “Don’t you remember the last time you wore that skirt? It was on our 5th date. When we went to see The Bleachers in Zuzu City. At the end of the night I had you on all fours, begging for my cock. All I could think about tonight was how much I wanted to take that skirt off you again.”

Yoba, you loved his mouth. Both the things he said and the things he did with it.

“Oh, Sam. I am _so_ sorry.” You pulled Sam up to meet your eyes, and feigned innocence as you ran you hand down the front of his jeans. “I didn’t mean to make things _hard_ for you.”

You smirked as Sam moaned and pulled you closer.

“I don’t know if I can make it back to the house…” Sam snaked his hand up the back of your thigh and underneath your skirt. His lips finally met yours, and you welcomed his tongue across your lips. Sam knew all your favorites: a swipe of the tongue, bite with just enough force to cause your hips to buck forward, and gentle sucking to numb the pain of the bite. This man could turn your legs to jelly with just his lips. For several minutes, you stood under the cover of the tree, your leg hiked around Sam’s waist, his lips on yours, and his fingers teasing the band of your underwear. You finally broke the kiss to deliver the bad news.

“I’m not opposed to it, but Shane will pass through here soon on the way back from the Saloon. Let’s at least get onto the farm before we lose any clothing.” With one last kiss, you pulled Sam towards the path home, his hand firmly on your ass as you wrapped your arm around him.

Passing Marnie’s ranch, Sam continued to place soft kisses wherever he could reach and pulled you close into his body.

“Look how beautiful the stars are.” You stopped just before the entrance to your farm, looking up to the heavens. After Sam, the night sky was your favorite thing about Pelican Town. You didn’t get views like these in Zuzu City.

“They’re not as beautiful as you.” Sam bent down to graze your cheek, kissing your neck.

You smiled and turned to kiss him. “Cheesy. But that’s why I love you.”

“You said we just had to get on the farm, right?” Sam pulled you past the southern fence of your land. “How about… a night under the stars? The weather is perfect tonight.”

“Hmm… What exactly did you have in mind?” Peppering kisses along Sam’s jaw, you guided him over to a soft patch of grass by the pond.

Sam pulled off his jacket and spread it across the ground, kicking away small pebbles and sticks in the way. Smiling up at you, he gently pulled you down to sit on the jacket. He took a moment to stare into your eyes before leaning in to kiss you.

“I love you. I am so damn lucky that we found each other.”

“I love you too, Sam. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Sam smiled against your lips as he lowered you down onto the jacket, covering his body with yours as he deepened the kiss. You wrapped your legs around his hips and relished the hardness you felt. Sam groaned and bit your lip, knowing the reaction he would elicit as you pulled him in closer.

You needed to get Sam’s clothes off him _now_. As he sucked on your neck, you began to unbutton his shirt, and pushed him up to pull the button-up off his body. You were both kneeling now, Sam’s hands traveling from your breasts to pull your shirt off. Once the shirt was discarded off to the side, Sam placed his face between your breasts, kissing and licking your chest as he unfastened your bra. You pulled him up to kiss you again, inviting in his tongue with a swipe on his bottom lip. Sam teased your nipples with his fingers, barely grazing them as he sucked on your lip. Suddenly, he pinched your right nipple and your body jerked forward as you moaned into his smirk.

“Oh, that’s right,” he purred. “That’s what you like, isn’t it? Now what should I do? Should I just… play with you like this all night?” Now his ministrations included both of your nipples, gently grazing before abruptly pinching every so often. “But I think I know what you’d like better.”

Sinking down, Sam trailed wet kisses down your chest before taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue before sucking on it. One hand teased the other nipple, while the other slid under your skirt. You threw your head back and moaned into his touches, threading your fingers through his hair.

After another minute of this torture, Sam abandoned your breasts to slide your underwear from your hips, leaving your skirt on. Gesturing for you to lay back again, he slid your underwear off and gazed, wide-eyed at the sight before him.

“Yoba. How are you even more beautiful in the moonlight?”

You giggled as he spread your legs and kissed your thigh, laying on his stomach to inch closer to where you wanted him most. He continued his kisses around your pussy, spreading your lips without touching where you needed him.

“Oh, Sam… right, there ple- ahh Yoba yes!” You couldn’t even finish your sentence before Sam licked a hard stripe on your clit and slid one finger inside you.

“What was that again?” You could hear his smirk as he added a second finger and returned his lips to your pussy, leaving lingering licks around your clit.

“You little tease.”

Sam laughed and crooked his fingers inside you as a response. He lowered himself to your wetness again, and his tongue began its worship of your clit, your back arching into him.

Yoba, he was good. His fingers curled inside you, pumping at a steady rhythm as he sucked and licked your clit, backing off every so often. He loved to tease you like this, drawing out your orgasm as long as he could. You knew he would be satisfied to just do this all night, but you wanted him inside you soon. As you got close to climax, your words turned to a stream of moans, Sam’s name, and praises to Yoba. You pulled his face even closer to you, and your thighs clencher around Sam’s head. Sam continued to eat you out fervently, reaching one hand up to tweak your most sensitive nipple.

The stars swirled above you as you climaxed, calling out Sam’s name as you clenched around his fingers. As you came down from the high, he gently kissed his way up your body. “I could spend all day between your thighs. I don’t need anything else in the world except you,” he whispered in your ear. You pulled him in to kiss you, tasting yourself on his lips. Not breaking the kiss, you rolled yourselves over so you now straddled him. Your bare pussy rubbed against the denim of his jeans and you both moaned at the contact.

“Now its my turn.” You bit his lip before you moved down his body. You unzipped his jeans and grabbed his cock through his underwear, loving the whimpers you heard. He was yours now. Pulling his dick from the underwear, you used some of your own wetness to cover it as you stroked him. His eyes fluttered and he relaxed onto the jacket. Keeping one hand on his cock, you pulled his pants and underwear off his legs.

You continued stroking his cock as you licked your way down his chest to the patch of hair below his navel, murmuring praise along the way. “Have I ever told you how much I love your cock? It’s so fucking perfect. I love the way it fills me up, the feel in my hand, how it tastes. Yoba, sometimes I just fantasize about blowing you.”

You paused to look up at Sam, locking eyes with him as you smiled and licked a long stripe up the base of his cock. Swirling your tongue around the head, you savored the noises Sam made as he wound his fingers through your hair. You placed a gentle kiss on the tip before swallowing him to the hilt. You remained there for a moment before beginning to bob your head up and down, pausing to swirl your tongue around the tip every few strokes. After a few minutes of your talented tongue on his cock, Sam’s breath was growing ragged and you slowed your movements, releasing his cock from your lips with a pop.

“I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna last. I need to be inside you _now_.” Sam pushed up on his elbows and pulled you to his lips. You straddled him, feeling the tip of his cock brush against your opening. You both moaned, and Sam bucked his hips into you.

“Wait, wait,” Sam gently flipped you over and hovered above you, hiking your skirt above your hips and lining up his cock with your entrance. “I want you to have a view of the stars when I make you cum again.” He pushed the head of his cock into you, but quickly pulled out before you could pull him closer. “Every time your look at the stars, I want you to remember this night. Remember the feeling of my cock inside you, filling you up.”

“Sam, please. I need you.”

Sam pushed into you fully, mixing your name in with a string of curses and praises as you moaned at your fullness. “Fuck, (Y/N), you always feel so good.” He stilled for a moment, both of you catching your breath before he began to move. Slowly at first, he continued to whisper praise in your ear and you kissed his neck in response, languishing in the feeling of the night air around your bodies. His arms encased you and he raised his head to kiss you as he pumped in and out.

Suddenly, he hit a spot inside of you that arched your back.

“Fuck. Harder, Sam. There. Please, harder, harder.” You lost coherence as your mind went blank and the stars above you began to dance. Sam needed no further prompting. At your encouragement, he began to drive into you harder and pulled your leg above his shoulder, allowing a deeper angle for his thrusting. This was what you wanted. Yoba, _yes_.

You could tell Sam was close, his breathing ragged and rhythm starting to falter. You wanted to cum with him, and you reached down to rub your clit in time with his movements.

“(Y/N), I’m so close. Fuck, I love you. I’m gonna cum. I am so so so close.”

“Cum for me, Sam. I’m almost there.”

With one final push, Sam bottomed out and you felt his release inside you as you continued to rub your clit, so close to climax. You felt the last of his release as you arched into your orgasm, his hardness still inside you. Sam kissed up and down your neck as you came down from your climax. Breathless, you looked at his adorable face, his eyes heavy as he steadied his breathing. He smiled before kissing you. With a slow movement, he pulled out and you felt his cum begin to leak from your pussy. Sam rested beside you, lazily tracing patterns on your stomach as you stretched.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“That… was amazing,” You rolled onto your side and Sam pulled you closer to him, moving his hand to lightly scratch your back.

“ _You_ are amazing. I mean it, (Y/N). I am so lucky you’re part of my life now. It just wouldn’t be nearly as amazing without you.”

You blushed and leaned in to kiss him. He pressed his lips to your forehead and pulled you in to rest on his chest. The stars twinkled above you, and the sounds of the forest lulled you to sleep in the cool night air.

**Author's Note:**

> And this story is what kept me from working on other pieces. Couldn't get it out of my head! Comments are always welcome: I just started writing this kind of content, so I'm learning as I go.


End file.
